onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Pandora's Box
Pandora's Box is a magical item featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the seventh episode of the third season. Pandora's Box is based on the titular item from the Greek myth. History In Storybrooke, Pandora's Box is one of the numerous items Mr. Gold keeps locked up in his pawnshop. Previously, he enchanted the box's hiding spot that can only be triggered if and when the chipped cup is placed back into its saucer in the cupboard. After Mr. Gold goes to Neverland save Henry, he believes must die in order to defeat Peter Pan and decides to sacrifice himself, but many complications arise. Eventually, he and Regina form a plan to retrieve a box, which Mr. Gold believes that the evil stored inside it will be enough to defeat him. However, since the box is in the pawnshop, Regina promises to help a mermaid, Ariel to accomplishes the task at hand. Mr. Gold sends her off with a magically enchanted sand dollar to give to Belle. Upon arriving on the shores of Storybrooke, Ariel approaches Leroy to ask where she can find Belle. During this conversation exchange, two strangers, John and Michael, spy on them. In truth, they are the people the cloaking spell, which Belle enacted earlier, was supposed to keep out. With Leroy's help, Ariel and Belle went and then regroup at the pawnshop. Clueless about what to do with the sand dollar, Belle puts it down by chance and triggers a message from Mr. Gold. The only clue he gives about the item's whereabouts is it can be found "with the strength of their love". She decodes the message, realizing that Mr. Gold is referring to the chipped cup, which symbolizes how much wear and tear their love has endured. Then, she places the cup back into its saucer in the cupboard and brings about a spell, revealing a hidden compartment in the floor. Taking off the floor cover, Belle picks up a mysterious looking box with various designs on all sides topped off by a large circular red gem. She quickly realizes it is Pandora's Box, which legend says contains the world's darkest evil, but is assured whatever is in it will help Mr. Gold's mission to stop Pan. However, they are abruptly ambushed by John and Michael and tied to chairs. Despite Michael's attempt at interrogating Ariel about the box, she exhibits fearlessness at their threats. Only when John menaces towards using his gun on them does Belle cave in to their demands. She tells them the box is magic, yet can't see how it matters since they're likely going to destroy it. After she and Ariel escape from imprisonment, Belle determines that their aggressors need a dwarf's pickax to break the box, so they head to the mines. Luckily, they catch up just in time before John smashes the box. They try to intimidate the two women into leaving, but Belle ignores their warnings and pulls a switch, setting a speeding mine cart on the tracks, which inevitably knocks John and Michael off their feet. With time on her side, Belle rushes over to reclaim Pandora's Box and kicks away their gun. The two men begin pleading with Belle to reconsider what else is at stake if she takes the box. Belle discovers that John and Michael have been forced to follow Pan's orders for nearly one hundred years to keep their imprisoned sister, Wendy, alive. Even though they initially doubt her, Belle manages to convince them that the box will enable Mr. Gold to defeat Pan and save Wendy as well. They agree, and Belle hands over Pandora's Box to Ariel on her journey back to Neverland. The box ends up back in Mr. Gold's hands per Ariel's safe delivery of the item. Lastly, Ariel requests as gratitude for the box, they need to rescue Wendy. Per chance, Mr. Gold and Regina regroup with David, Emma, Hook, Mary Margaret, Neal and Tinker Bell and give news about the box's power to contain Pan. Still distrustful of Mr. Gold, Neal asks for him to fork over the box. His father concedes with the demand, and the box remains in Neal's hands until the two of them as well as Emma and Regina breach the cave entrance of Skull Rock, where Henry and Pan are currently stationed, and discover a barrier keeping out anyone who has a shadow. Since Mr. Gold is the only one without a shadow, the box is reclaimed by him and he alone ascends up to the upper level to confront Pan. When the two come face to face, Pan attempts a heartfelt father-to-son conversation with Mr. Gold to affirm he does indeed care for him. He asks Mr. Gold to choose him instead so they can start over, but this is met with refusal. Mr. Gold motions to use Pandora's Box, but then Pan pulls out an identical replica. As it turns out, Pan is in possession of the real one while the other is a fake. At once, he opens the box and successfully contains Mr. Gold within it. Trivia *Pandora's Box is a well-known artifact from Greek mythology. It first appeared in Hesiod's Works and Days as a jar that contained all the evils in the world. Appearances References